You make your future, your future doesn't make you
by Kay Hatter
Summary: Potions class and Snape gives Kay a potion to drink. Kay get's a detention with Harry and Ron. Kay reveals something during a fight that can change Harry's veiw on her. First Quidditch game! Kay accidentally amazes everyone...including Harry! R and R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 11

a/n: NO ONE FLAME THIS STORY! I TRIED TO FIND THE CHAPTER 11 FILE AND IT WON'T OPEN AND NEITHER WILL CHAPTER 12! SO I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!!!!

Kay sat contently doing her homework at one of the table and was partially waiting for Harry to come back. Ron and Hermione had already gone to bed and Harry was still at Quidditch practice. _I wonder why they're out there still. It's getting kind of dark; I hope Harry is okay. There I go again. Worrying about Harry. Why do I keep on doing that?,_ Kay thought to herself feeling as though someone in the room could read he mind. No one knew that Kay was a werewolf because Dumbledore had put a Memory Charm on the whole class. Kay was safe for now, but as always felt as though someone was going to jump out at her and shoot her with a silver bullet. _Silver…I hate silver_, she thought. It was true; Kay didn't own on thing of silver and was happy about it. To her silver was like a cross to a vampire, can't go near it and if you touch it, it burns you. 

Sometimes thinking of werewolves brought Professor Lupin into her mind. _At least he gets to take the Wolfsbane Potion every month and I'm only allowed to take it every other month. Who invented a potion that only _adult_ werewolves can take every month? I mean Muggle kids get to have that children's Tylenol stuff, why not children's Wolfsbane Potion? I can't even play Quidditch! Well I guess I could if I wanted, but I really don't feel like asking. I HATE BEING A WEREWOLF! I just want to tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron so much, well maybe not Ron. But defiantly Harry and Hermione! _

Kay looked up not noticing that Harry had come over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Kay. What cha doin'?" He asked.

"A little torture called homework."

"_Torture_?I'd like to call it a daily Christmas present." He laughed so did Kay.

"I think that's what Hermione would call it." They laughed even harder.

"You're right."

Now they were staring at each other. _Those eyes are just to die for!, _Kay thought. She shook her head.

"What?"

"Um, nothing Harry. Did you find a Keeper yet?" she quickly changed the subject.

"No. Well, at least we have a captain."

"I know! You've been saying that for two weeks! You should start looking around for a Keeper soon…there may be one right under your nose." She smiled.

"Do you know anyone?"

"I may."

"Come on tell me."

"I don't know. I don't think she would want you to know."

"Please, Kay?"

"Let's see. She is in Gryffindor House. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She owns a Chinese Firebolt, and is in Fifth Year."

"Hmm. Oh, I know! It's you."

"Mmhm! Me."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I wasn't sure I wanted to play. Me being next in line for the American Team, you know, I didn't feel like I was good enough for the Gryffindor team." She said jokingly but with a bit of arrogance.

"Really, the American Team?"

"Maybe."

"Come one Kay you have to play for us!"

"I don't know. I'm not sure you would want me to Harry."

"Kay, you have to! IF IT'S NOT FOR ME, THINK OF YOUR FELLOW GRYFFINDORS!"

"Okay, okay I'll do it!" 

"Thank you!" Harry hugged her.

"Harry… I can't… breathe." 

"Oh, sorry."

Harry loosened his grip and let go.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Well, I'm tired I think I'll go to bed."

"But its only eight thirty!"

"Early to bed, early to rise!"

"That's not technically true."

"Good Night, Kay."

"But—"

"Good Night, Kay."

"Good Night, Harry." she said threw her teeth.

Harry walked up the stairs and was gone.

_Stupid full moon! It always makes me mad!_, Kay said to her self almost out loud.

***

"Good morning all! I have a special announcement to make!" Dumbledore boomed.

"Good morning, yeah right!" Kay said.

"Just because your owl woke you up at four a.m. doesn't mean it's a bad day." Harry said.

"What about your 'Early to bed, Early to rise' theory?"

"Well, I—"

"See! I told you it would never work. It's just a metaphor, Harry!"

"As I was saying," Dumbledore interrupted, looking at Harry and Kay. "This Halloween we have decided to start a new tradition."

There was a sudden rush of excitement from everyone. 

"We have decided to the tradition of having a Ball every Halloween," He smiled at Kay and Harry, which made them wonder why. "But, alas, it is only for third year and above."

There was a slight groan from mostly first and second years, and loud gossiping from everyone else.

"Wow! Did you here that Kay. A Ball." Hermione said to her.

"Yeah, another chance to make a fool of myself." Kay said glumly.

"You know you and Harry would make a cute couple."

"Whoa! Where did that come from? Any way, I think he would rather go with _Cho Chang._" Kay let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, he hadn't heard their conversation.

Hermione interrupted "Harr—" as Kay started to say his name.

"I was just telling Kay about how you two would make an adorable couple."

"What?!"

"It was just an opinion Harry. Ron what do you think?"

"Wait. Your asking Ron?" Kay interrupted this time.

"So, you don't care! This Ball is just 'another chance to make a fool of yourself.' "

"I'd rather not give my opinion about my best friends love life." Ron said.

"Good choice, Ron. I would want to either would I Hermione? Hmm?" Kay said looking at her. Hermione's face went red.

"Why of course not, Kay. Why would I?" 

Kay laughed. "Harry probably wants to ask _Cho Chang_ to the Ball. Well, anyway I don't want to interfere with his quote unquote 'love life' "

"Can we just stay clear of my 'love life'?"

"Fine Harry." Kay spat out and then laughed.

***

"I would like to introduce our new Keeper." Harry said as they entered the Quidditch field. 

"Who Harry?" Fred asked.

"She should be here any minute. Last she told me she was trying to find her broom."

_ _

_"Find_ her broom?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Yeah, how can you loose a broom?" George asked.

"You can when it's a Chinese Firebolt." Kay said from behind them.

"Oh, hi Kay."

"Hello, Harry."

a/n: Sorry they get a little mean, but sports can do that to a person. I've seen it happen.

"_She's_ our new Keeper?" Fred asked again.

"How do we know she's any good?" Alicia asked.

"There is one way. Anybody have a Quaffle so I can show you?"

They had found something to use as a Quaffle and started. "Just try to score on me and well see if I'm any good."

The three chasers started and shot, it didn't go in. They tried again and again every time it was about to go into the hoops, but it didn't because Kay had saved them all, even if she was all the way on the other side.

"She really can play." Alicia said.

The team practiced until they could barely see their own hands. As they walked up to the common room Harry stopped Kay, "Kay, I have a question."


	2. Rumors and Love

"Sure Harry."

"Kay, wangoballwime?"

"What? Harry, that made no sense."

"Kay…Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Harry Potter, you're asking _me_ to the Ball. Did Cho Chang already have a date?" Kay asked, aggravated.

"I wasn't planning on asking her."

"You-You mean that-that I was your first choice?" Kay managed to say.

"Yes, so will you?"

"Sure I will!"

***

As Kay and Harry entered the common room Ron and Hermione rushed straight up to them. 

"Is it true?" Ron had asked first.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"That you asked Kay to go to the Halloween Ball with you?"

"Who told you that?" Kay interrupted them.

"Ginny."

"How did Ginny find out?"

"She said that she overhead a Slytherin say it. Well, is it true?"

Kay and Harry looked at each other.

"Yes. Yes it is." Harry said silently.

"You didn't say you were going to, to me." 

"Ron, I just thought that you would make a big deal about it." Harry was looking at Kay for support.

"Ron, it was a-er-spur of the moment thing." she lied, she didn't really know what Harry was thinking at the moment.

"Who else knows?" 

"Well, um Harry. I guess all the Gryffindors now and by tomorrow night I guess the school." 

Harry gulped and Kay started to go pale. "The-The whole school." Kay stuttered again."

"I think the Slytherins have it in for you two." 

"I guess so."

***

Kay and Harry walked down to the Great Hall silent. Still silent from the information they got last night. Who could of heard them? As they walked in there was a couple whispers that Kay distinctly her and Harry's name. They sat down with the whole of Gryffindor table staring at them. After a few seconds people went back to their usual talk and left Harry and Kay sitting there shocked about how they had acted.

"Well, no use in backing out now, huh Kay?"

"Yeah, I guess now we _have_ to go."

"Come on Kay it can't be that bad. I mean I do like you and you well er-"

"Like you."

"Yeah. I mean I guess we all saw it coming."

"I guess you right. How bad can it be?"

"So, Potter. I see you've found yourself a _girlfriend_." a voice said from behind them.

"Leave us alone Malfoy." Kay said before Harry could do anything.

"Why should I?"

"Because you know what I can do to you."

"You wouldn't! There are to many teachers around."

"SO? I have a license, it's perfectly legal for me to do it."

"But, you-you'll be expelled."

"One-"

"You're not brave enough."

"Two-"

"My father will get you expelled if he has to!"

"Three. That's it!" Kay started to point her finger at him, but Malfoy had run away. "Loser."

"Kay, what do you have a license for?"

"Um, nothing of an importance Harry."

"Whatever. How do you think that Slytherin found out about us?"

"I honestly have no clue. If it doesn't stop, soon it may be rumored that I really am your girlfriend; that would be awkward. "

"Why do you think it would be that awkward?" Harry said defensively. 

"Harry, You obviously don't know my reputation at Albustian. I mean I was like famous there! And if anyone found out about what happened last year… they would think we would be doing it for publicity."

"Well, that's an informed opinion." Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, your aren't fighting are you?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"What are you fighting about, can this be deemed your 'first fight'?" Ron chimed in.

"Oh, shut up. I am _not_ his girlfriend!" Kay said, her face going a little red.

"Your blushing, Kay. You would look adorable with each other! You have to agree."

"I am not blushing! And will you stop saying that, it's as though you want us to be a couple."

"I'm not denying it."

"Can we just stop talking about me and Harry?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you." Kay said while starting to eat her porridge.

***


	3. Potions and Detentions don't mix.

As the day progressed people would stare at Kay and Harry as they went down the corridor to classes with Hermione and Ron. Some of the, possible the younger, students would point then start to gossip.

"That's it I can't take it!" Kay exclaimed running faster then the other three.

"Hey, wait up!" Harry yelled. The three started to run, behind her, to the dungeons for Potions. When they reached the dungeon Kay was already sitting down, not even panting like the others.

"How…can…you run…so fast?" Ron asked clutching a stitch in his side.

"I-er-run a lot."

"Oh." he panted sitting down.

"Quiet!" Snape yelled aiming it at the Gryffindors. "Today we will be making a potion even you can make, or I should say should be able to make, Longbottom. It is called the Firenze Potion. Turn to page 257." there were a few groans but the class did as they were told.

"_The Firenze Potion gives the user the ability to make fire with a touch of the hand, but only lasts for half an hour._ Why would anyone want to do that?" Kay read from the book to Hermione_._

"Beats me, guess they would want to use it to light a fire to something."

"Well, obviously. Anyway, let's get to making this potion."

"You actually _enjoy_ Potions?"

"What's wrong with that? Potions are fun, well to me anyway."

"You think their fun?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind."

"Hatter, my office please." A voice said from behind.

"Huh? Oh, that. Coming Professor." Kay got up and followed him to his office.

"What does he want Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry."

"Let's go and see."

"How Harry?"

Harry held out a Filibuster Firework.

"No Harry, no. We could get expelled!"

It was too late, Harry had sent the firework into the air and it had exploded in Malfoys potion.Harry and Ron both got up and went to the door of his office, the door was open and they could hear the conversation.

"Hatter, here is your potion. Drink it fast, we have a class." He handed her a smoking goblet.

Kay held he nose as she drank the potion. "Blegh!"

"I want to see what all the commotion is, stay here Hatter." he started for the door and Harry and Ron ran, but then came back.

"Psst, Kay!" Harry whispered.

"Harry what are you doing here? Go back."

"What was that potion you just drank?"

"Uh-er-well." she stuttered.

"None of your business Potter." Professor Snape said, surprising them all. Especially Kay who jumped so much she actually knocked over the remaining potion.

"Uh-oh. Sorry Professor." she said.

"Hatter, Potter, Weasley, DETENTION!"

"But, but I" she stuttered thinking it wasn't fair.

"GO!"

"I'm going. I'm going." Kay said walking but then running away from the crime scene.

"I can't believe he gave me, _me_ a detention!"

"Don't complain Kay, it'll make it even worse."

"This is all your fault, Harry Potter!"

"My fault! My fault!"

"Yes your fault! If you hadn't of been spying on me, Snape would've never of scared me and I wouldn't have spilled the potion!"

"Just because you have jumpy nerves doesn't mean it's my fault!"

"I don't have jumpy nerves I— "

"If Miss. Hatter and MR. Potter would stop fighting with each other we could see if Longbottom's potion worked!" Snape yelled.

They immediately shut up. "Now, if we give this potion to his toad, it should turn a bright orange and start to spit fire. If it doesn't is toad will shrink."

The Gryffindors held their breaths as the Slytherins all sniggered. Snape put two drops on the toad and stopped. The toad was now turning bright red and starting to spit tiny little fireballs. The Gryffindors clapped while the Slytherins all looked unhappy that it hadn't shrunk.

***

"I still blame you Harry! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU GOT A DETENTION KAY!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HARRY POTTER! ADMIT IT!"

"IT WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

""WAS TOO!"

"Will you two stop fighting? We have a Quidditch game tomorrow and you two need to make up!" George Weasley yelled from the common room at Kay and Harry who were just coming in.

"Only if he apologizes for getting me a detention, George!"

"It wasn't my fault Kayla! What were you doing drinking that potion Snape gave you?" Harry yelled back.

"Harry, you want the truth, fine! I'M SICK, OKAY! THEY DON'T THINK I'LL MAKE IT, OKAY! SNAPES BEEN MAKING THAT POTION SO IT'LL SUSTAIN ME UNTIL THEY CAN FIND A CURE!"

"Oh, Kay. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well it's a little to late for that Harry." She said storming off to the girls dormitory.

"My God, the poor girl. You shouldn't of made her say that out loud." Alicia said.

"I'm sorry, Kay." Harry whispered to himself.


	4. The First Quidditch Surprise

"Hey, Kay wake up. Harry told me to wake you up before 9:30!" Hermione's voice broke her dream.

"Five more minutes." Kay muffled from her pillow.

"In five minutes I'm pouring cold water on you!"

"I'm up!"

"Good get ready! I'm going back to bed."

"Back to bed, what time is it?"

"7 o'clock."

"7 o'clock, he wants me up before 9:30 and it's 7 o'clock."

"Shut up!" Lavender yelled from her bed.

Kay put on her scarlet Gryffindor robes, took her broomstick, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

***

"Eat something Kay!" Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something, you haven't eaten in two days!"

"I'm just not very hungry Harry!"

"Just eat some toast, please, for me?"

Kay looked at his face and then to the plate, then back to his face. "Fine" she sighed putting the toast into her mouth.

"Thank you."

***

"And here they are! Bell, Hatter, Johnson, Potter, Spinnet, Weasley, and Weasley!" Lee Jordan roared from the stands.

Kay looked up; her face had two black marks under her eyes from the shoe polish she had put on. To her it was a tradition; to the others it was just well weird.Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms and they were off, Kay quickly racing towards the goal posts.

"AND THEY'RE OFF, HATTER RACING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE GOAL POSTS AND CHASERS JOHNSON, BELL AND SPINNET TO THE QUAFFLE. RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION, INTERCEPTED BY BELL! WEASLEY KNOCKS THE BLUDGER TOWARDS RAVENCLAW AND NEARLY HITS ONE OF THEIR OWN CHASERS. GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESTION BELL RACES TOWARDS GOAL POSTS…AND…SCORES! 10-0 GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION, RACING TORWARDS GOAL POSTS AND HATTER… SAVES IT!"

Kay felt a surge of happiness, they hadn't scored and she hadn't broken any rules yet.

"WAY TO GO HATTER! GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESION…INTERCEPTED AND RAVENCLAW IS GOIG IN FOR A SECOND AND… HATTER SAVES IT AGAIN!"

There was a crack of a bat and Kay saw a Bludger come straight at her. It came straight at her face and she was suddenly trying to push the Bludger away from her before it killed her.

"Someone get this thing away from me!" she yelled.

"HATTER SEEMS TO BE TRYING TO PUSH THE BLUDGER AWAY WHILE DEFENDING THE GOAL POSTS! RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION, COMING CLOSER TO HATTER…THEY SHOOT AND…"

Kay now had only one had on the Bludger while managing to stand up. George and Fred were closing in on the Bludger and Kay was pushing harder, Harry noticing what was happening was rushing over. Kay was now doing something that she was sure was illegal in the British rules.

"HATTER IS STANDING ON HER BROOM! WAS A MAGNIFICENT SIGHT! WEASLEY HITS THE BLUDGER TO THE OTHER SIDE…RAVENCLAW SHOOTS AGAIN…WHAT IS SHE DOING! IS SHE CRAZY!"

Kay had now done some sort of a kick flip on her broomstick and now was jumping towards the Quaffle punching it out of the way. As she was plummeting---

"HATTER IS FALLING, WHAT EVER MOVE SHE HAS JUST DONE SHE'D BETTER THINK FAST! WHAT'S SHE DOING, SHE'S WHISTLING?"

Kay put her two fingers to her mouth and started blowing, whistling to her broom. As though it was n obedient dog it came racing right after her picking it up before she hit the ground. 

"KAY GET BACK UP THERE!" Fred was yelling.

Kay rode up to the goal posts again and was now kicking the Quaffle out of the way before she could do anything.

"WELL, THAT WAS A SHOW. JOHNSON HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS PASSING TO BELL WHO PASSES TO SPINNET WHO SHOOTS AND SCORES! 20-0 GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW IN POSESSION, INTERSEPTED BY BELL WHO PASSES TO JOHNSON WHO SCORES! 30-0 GRYFFINDOR! POTTER SEES SOMETHING! HE'S GOING IN FOR A DIVE!"

Harry was now in a full nosedive his hand almost touching the Golden Snitch when he is distracted by another shout by Lee.

"HATTER SAVES YET ANOTHER GOAL! WHERE DID THE CAPTIAN FIND THIS PLAYER?"

Harry blushed a little but when he looked back down the Snitch was gone. Harry went back up and started searching again. 

"RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION! RAVENCLAW CHASER LOSES THE QUAFFLE AS A BLUDGER COMES OUT OF NOW WHERE! SPINNET HAS THE QUAFFLE PASSES IT TO BELL WHO… SCORES! 40-0 GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION AGAIN…SHOOTS IT TOWARD HATTER WHO YET SAVES ANOTHER GOAL! POTTER IS GOING INTO ANOTHER DIVE!"

Harry was just about a foot away from the Snitch when a gasp was heard from the crowd, then it disappeared.

"ANOTHER BLUDGER HIT IN HATTER'S DIRECTION! I'D SAY THAT'S A FOUL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

"No hitting the Bludger towards the Keeper! Foul for Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch yelled at the Ravenclaws.

"SPINNET TAKES THE FOUL AND SCORES! 50-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry saw a glint of gold right above Kay at the other end of the field. Racing towards her Kay noticed Harry had seen the Snitch; it was in his eyes. He flew right above her and caught it almost falling on top of Kay herself.

"Great job Harry! You won the game!" she yelled staring up at him. She could hug him but decided not too, she was still in mid air.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 200-0! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A GAME! HATTER IS ONE OF THE BEST KEEPERS I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Kay suddenly blushed; she didn't like people bragging about her like that.

A group of Gryffindors came over as well as the whole Gryffindor team, as Harry and Kay landed.

"How did you learn how to play like that Kay?" Colin Creevy asked.

""Experience." she said shortly.

"Kay, you were excellent!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah! How come you never played like that during practice?" Katie asked.

"Because I don't like doing it a lot, it's to dangerous."

"Excuse us! Excuse me!" Ron was saying through the crowd.

"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Hi Hermione!" Kay yelled next.

"Just stay there Ron, Hermione! We'll come to you!" Harry said as he pulled Kay with him over to the two.

"Kay, what's that on your face?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw her.

"Shoe polish. It's an old tradition for me. At least I didn't have to wear my sun glasses today."

"So how did you learn how to do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Will you excuse me?" Kay left and headed towards the locker room.

"What's with her?"

"I don't know but I'll find out." Harry left too and headed for the locker room after Kay.

***

"Kay are you in here?" Harry asked as he walked in.

"Hey, Harry." Kay said with a sniff.

"What's the matter?"

"Harry, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Kay. What's the matter?" he put his hand on hers and she tightened a grip around it.

"Harry thanks but I just don't want to talk about it."

Harry went and sat next to her on the bench and she looked at him. _Is this pity?_, she asked herself.

_Kay was actually crying._

_ _

A/N: Sorry about the Quidditch game, I'll try and get more descriptive about Harry and the other plays and the game too. So please don't flame the story because of the Quidditch game. Anyway, how do you guys like it? Anything I should change/add? Just tell me in a review and I'll try, it depends on the request and how much time I have on my hands. I'm trying right now to change Kay from being a Mary Sure to not being a Mary Sue got any ideas?

Thanks!

Kay Hatter


End file.
